Hunting for Everything at Once
by xKireyy
Summary: Patty wants to go hunting for easter eggs, so Kid being a thoughtful meister sets everything up to make it perfect. What he didn't expect though was all the feelings regarding Maka to take place preceding, during, and after the escapade. KiMa oneshot; complete


**A/N: Wow okay so I actually wrote this LAST YEAR but I totally forgot to publish it so I was like "screw it I'll wait until next year"….so here it is XD**

**I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes or OOCness. I only had time to quickly revise this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

"Kid! Hey, Kiddo! WAKE UP!"

The meister groaned as he opened his eyes and saw his weapon inches away from his face. He turned on his back from his side.

"What do you want, Patty?" He asked in a rather dull tone.

"Today's Easter!" She exclaimed, jumping off of his bed.

"Yes, and?"

"I wanna have an egg hunt!"

Kid looked at her. "What for?"

"For fun!" Patty grinned and ran out of the room.

"HEY SIS, WE'RE GOING ON AN EASTER EGG HUNT!" Her voice echoed throughout the house.

"What? Kid said it was okay?" Liz shouted back a couple rooms down.

"YUP!"

Kid groaned.

* * *

"So…what are we doing here?" BlackStar asked, looking around the park.

"Yeah, I wanted to sleep all day." Soul complained.

"I asked you two to come because Patty wants an Easter egg hunt. As her meister, I'd gladly do things that would make her happy," Kid paused, "and I think Maka and Tsubaki would enjoy it as well."

BlackStar and Soul made a face.

"So what's the point of us being here then?" BlackStar asked.

"To help me hide all of the eggs. We're starting the hunt at five PM sharp."

"Why not eight?" Soul questioned.

Kid grimaced. "I would, but it will be too dark by then. Five is a perfect time to start." He set several baskets full of empty plastic eggs and candy in front of them.

"There are eighty-eight eggs, all empty, and you two are to fill them with candy. Until you're done, don't stop and try to get done before three PM so we can hide them all." Kid began walking away.

BlackStar jumped up from the bench and pointed his finger at the grim reaper. "Hey! Why the hell aren't you gonna help us?"

Kid turned his head. "I have a meeting with my dad. I'll be back soon. And don't mess anything up or eat any of the candy, BlackStar."

BlackStar fumed and stomped his feet. "THIS IS UNFAIR TREATMENT FOR A GOD LIKE ME! NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO–"

"Um, excuse me?"

BlackStar paused his tantrum and him and Soul looked over to see Crona standing there nervously.

"Crona?" Soul said.

"Um, yeah, hi," Crona said, "I was wondering what was going on. I was out walking when I saw you three. It looks like Kid left, though."

"The OCD freak wanted to have an Easter egg hunt for Patty," Soul sighed, "he bailed on us and now we have to get everything ready."

"Oh, I see," Crona shifted, "would you…um, care if I helped?"

"Hell yes!" BlackStar put his arm around Crona, "It would make everything go so much quicker, thanks dude!"

Crona smiled weakly. "Yeah, you're welcome."

* * *

Kid came back an hour later and saw Soul, BlackStar and Crona filling the last of the eggs.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you three working so diligently." He smiled evilly and Soul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure!" BlackStar yelled, "While we were doing all the work you were at a 'meeting'!"

"I'm telling the truth, BlackStar." Kid frowned. "I came back, didn't I?"

"He's right about that one," Soul said, "but I have a feeling that he's not doing this just for Patty."

Kid and BlackStar raised their eyebrows. Crona stayed silent.

"Kid's become a real pervert lately," Soul smirked, "and I bet he just wants to take a peek up Tsubaki and Maka's skirts. It really–"

Out of nowhere, a book hit Soul square in the face, knocking him off the bench.

"I would never do such a thing!" Kid exclaimed, though the slight blush on his face said otherwise. "I'm more of a gentleman than that!"

"Doesn't seem like it." BlackStar grinned and Kid glared at him. "Do you think so Crona?"

"Um," Crona avoided their gaze, "I don't think so."

"_See_." Kid said triumphantly. "Anyways, since you're here Crona, would you like to come to the egg hunt later today? It's at five."

Crona's eyes widened. "R-Really? You're inviting me?"

"Yeah, he just said that!" BlackStar put his arm around Crona's shoulders. "So are 'ya comin'?"

Crona looked between Soul – who was on the ground still – BlackStar and Kid and they all smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'd love too." Crona smiled.

* * *

"Soul, where are we going?" Maka asked irritably.

"Just wait, Maka. It'll be a lot of fun."

"It better not involve any clubs. I'm not even dressed up for that!" She looked at her simple attire: jeans, yellow sneakers and an oversized large hoodie that would _'hide her feminine body from perverts!'_, or so her dad told her when he bought it for her.

"Why would I take you to a club when I know you hate them?" Soul questioned, still dragging her to the park by her wrist. "Besides if I was even going to one I would take someone else." He smirked but then a book was lodged in his head.

"I have feelings too, you know." Maka muttered.

"You really need to stop doing that," He grumbled. They approached the park and Maka saw everyone waiting there.

"Jeez, Soul! You two take _forever_!" BlackStar yelled at them. Tsubaki smiled apologetically.

"Well Maka didn't know where we were going so she was a little stubborn getting out the door," Soul stopped abruptly, making Maka bump into him and she scowled, yanking her wrist from his grip.

"Now that everyone's here, we can start." Kid scanned his friends and his eyes lingered on Maka a little longer than necessary. She noticed and Kid quickly looked away, holding a basket out to her.

"So what's all of this?" Maka asked looking at the basket Kid handed her.

"It's an Easter egg hunt, you didn't figure that out?" Soul said elbowing her. "It is Easter today, after all."

"Really? I totally forgot."

"Now then everyone, try to get as many eggs as you can," Kid said, "We will–"

"I say we team up!" Patty intervened. Kid stared at her.

"But–"

"I choose Crona!" She grabbed Crona's arm and the meister shied away. "Sis, you go with Soul. Tsubaki and BlackStar will be partners then Kiddo and Maka!"

"Sounds good to me," Soul said, walking over to Liz, "let's just hurry and get this over with."

"Yeah, I agree." They both stalked off and BlackStar let out a hardy laugh.

"I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR – ME! – WILL FIND MORE EGGS THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Good luck with that," Maka sniggered. BlackStar grabbed Tsubaki's arm and gave her a thumbs up.

"We'll do our best!" He declared and Tsubaki nodded happily.

They ran off and Patty, Crona, Maka and Kid were the only ones remaining.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU, KID!" She yelled as she dragged Crona behind her, running in a random direction.

There was a silence between the two meisters. Kid looked at Maka.

"Shall we start?"

She nodded.

**XxX**

"So Kid, couldn't this be counted unfair 'cause you know where most of the eggs are?" Maka asked, picking up an egg. She looked at it closely to see what was inside of it.

"I guess you could say that," Kid said watching Maka stand up and put the egg in her basket, "but as do BlackStar and Soul. They'll probably just get the easiest ones though. Some are hidden in up trees or in bushes."

"Why would they do that?" Maka asked, scowling.

"Because they're BlackStar and Soul."

Maka paused. "You have a point."

Kid grinned. "There's one up in that tree, if you care."

Maka spotted it and set her basket down. "I'll go get it."

"You don't have to. We can get it later–"

"Too late." She giggled and pushed her sleeves up to her elbows, grabbing onto the lowest branch. Maka cautiously climbed up the branches and once she got close to the egg, she reached out for it, balancing on one foot.

Kid was counting how many eggs each of them had combined when he suddenly heard a crack. He looked up alarmed, and saw the branch Maka was standing on was about to break.

"Maka, look out!"

She looked down at it right as it snapped, sending her tumbling down the tree. She yelped as twigs whipped her in the face, and harshly landed on top of Kid, lying limp for a moment.

"Maka, are you alright?" Kid asked hoarsely. Maka pushed herself up and looked down at him. He suddenly leaned up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, making her blush slightly.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, Kid." She quickly got off of him and sat against the tree and sighed. Kid stood up and dusted himself off.

"You have a cut on your cheek," He said, bending down to her level. Maka brushed her hand against her cheek and saw blood on her fingers.

"It's not that big," She wiped the rest of it off with her sleeve, "it'll heal quickly."

"That fall looked like it hurt, though." Kid said.

"Yeah, my wrist sort of hurts from it but I was the one who landed on you."

"I'm invincible, Maka." He gave her a cheeky grin. She chuckled.

"Whatever you say."

Kid stood back up and held his hand out. "Do you feel alright to keep going?"

"Oh yeah, I'm not a wimp." Maka smirked as she took his hand and was pulled up.

They picked up their baskets and Kid looked up at the egg.

"Do you still want to get that egg?" He asked. Maka shook her head grimly.

"We can make Soul or BlackStar get it later."

Kid smiled. "Alright then."

**XxXxX**

"YAHOO! I GOT THIRTY-NINE EGGS!" BlackStar claimed.

"You have to be lying, BlackStar." Soul reprimanded.

"That's how many both of us have combined, Soul." Tsubaki said.

"Soul and I got twelve combined," Liz stated.

"Crona and I got twenty!" Patty exclaimed happily.

"Maka and I got sixteen. It's symmetrical so I'm satisfied." Kid said, looking over at her. She smiled.

"Wait, if I counted right, that's only eighty-seven eggs." Tsubaki pondered.

"_What?_" Kid exclaimed, hastily counting everyone's eggs. He let out a shriek. "She's right! There are only _eighty-seven_! The symmetry is off! How could I be so careless?" He sunk to the ground and began muttering to himself.

"Get over yourself, dude." BlackStar scoffed, "We missed an egg. So what? We can just go find it."

"Kid, do you think it's that one egg we never got?" Maka asked. Kid looked at her narrowly.

"It possibly could be."

"Wait, which egg? I WANT TO FIND IT SO I'LL HAVE FORTY, MORE THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED! HAHAHAHA!"

"BlackStar…" Tsubaki muttered.

"NO, I WANT IT!" Patty yelled, stomping over to BlackStar.

"I SAID I WANTED IT FIRST!" He said, attempting to tower over her though she was slightly taller than him.

"It's high up in a tree." Maka informed. "I fell trying to get it, that's why Kid and I just moved on." The two ran off at lightening speed, yelling at each other the entire way.

"Is that why you have the cut on your cheek?" Soul asked. Maka nodded.

"She made the decision to go get it before I could stop her, though." Kid said sitting up, propping one knee up and resting his elbow on it. "So in a way, it's my fault."

"No it's not, Kid." She scowled. "I wanted to go get it. It wasn't your fault in any way."

Soul rolled his eyes and let them banter. He spaced out until he saw Kid get closer to Maka's face.

"The point is," Kid said sternly, "you were hurt because I didn't stop you. It is my fault because I should've never let Soul or BlackStar hide any eggs in bushes or trees. You can't expect me to–"

"HEY YOU GUYS, I GOT IT BEFORE BLACKSTAR!" Patty laughed maniacally as she held up the egg; BlackStar chasing after her with flames in his eyes.

"DAMNIT PATTY THAT BELONGS TO ME!"

"They found that quickly," Liz muttered, looking back at Kid and Maka who were still arguing. Patty and BlackStar approached them rapidly until BlackStar tripped on a dip in the ground, falling on Patty and making her drop the egg and land on Kid who was pushed into Maka.

Everyone gasped as they saw what happened.

Kid was kissing Maka.

"Oooh, Kid kissed Maka! Kid kissed Maka~!" Patty sung loudly, jumping up and clapping her hands together.

Kid pulled back in shock, staring at Maka. The two stared at each other for a moment before a blush appeared on their faces.

"Hahahaha, now they're _blushing_!" Patty began bouncing in circles around them.

"Damnit, Patty," Kid clenched his fist and Patty paused before she sprinted off in the opposite direction, laughing like a madman. Kid took off yelling after her.

Everyone was silent for a moment and Maka touched her fingers to her lips. Soul smirked at her.

"Never expected to get kissed by Kid under these circumstances, did 'ya?"

Maka cast a sideways glare at him. Soul paused and then gulped.

"Makaaaa…"

"Maka don't you dare–!"

"CHOP!" He had a book slammed in the middle of his head.

Tsubaki sighed, looking at Soul who was writhing on the ground. "Honestly, you two…"

* * *

Later that night, Maka sat on her bed, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier that day, and she forced her blush to go away every time it would come back.

She didn't have any romantic feelings for Kid, did she?

Maka didn't think she did, but the more she thought about it, she knew it could be a possibility.

_But I don't think I would have a chance with him,_ Maka thought, sighing. _He's at such a higher rank than me._

Maka heard a soft knock on the front door and she glanced at her doorway.

"Soul, will you get that?" She called out, waiting for a moment.

There was no response.

She narrowed her eyes and tried again. "Soul?"

It was silent.

Maka groaned as she got up and went to the door. She opened it and saw Kid standing there.

"Oh, hi Kid." She said, slightly surprised.

"Maka," He smiled, relieved, "I'm sorry to come over so late. Can we talk?"

Maka's eyebrows furrowed. "You could've just called me?"

"I'd rather see you in person," Kid stated. He made his way past her into the apartment.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" She questioned.

"I wanted to talk about what happened today." He sat on the couch, fiddling with the cushion. Maka tilted her head to the side.

"What about it?"

"I don't know exactly." Kid paused when he saw her frown, "I want to say that I don't regret it happening."

"You don't?" Maka questioned.

Kid shook his head. "No, though I must say I'm glad it was you over anyone else."

"Even Liz?"

He cast her a puzzled glance. "What do you mean?"

"Well I dunno. She just seems important to you."

"She is, but not in that way." Kid stood up and paced towards Maka, making her step back. Kid stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Maka?"

"What?"

"You took a step back. Are you afraid?"

Maka paused. She wasn't afraid of him – she knew that. She didn't know what it was.

"I…no." Her eyes darted around the room, anywhere but Kid's eyes.

"Could it be…?" Kid trailed off, not exactly sure what he was going to say. He shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"No, it's not. I'm just imagining things. I'm sorry to have come over so late, Maka. I really–"

He was cut off when a pair of lips was pressed to his. His eyes were wide until he realized what happened.

Maka was kissing him this time.

Before he could get the chance to enjoy it, Maka pulled back, her hands clutched together in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry Kid…I don't know why I did that," She fidgeted and backed away, "I just…don't know what's going on and I'm trying to figure it out–"

"Maka," He cut her off before she could begin ranting. Maka nervously looked up at him. "Is there a possibility you like me?"

She was silent for a moment. "I don't know."

Kid smiled. "Well for the record, you look adorable in that hoodie."

Maka was appalled. She opened her mouth to say anything but paused, and then closed it again.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm telling the truth." Kid took a hesitant step towards her and Maka stayed put this time. He leaned close to her face and he could feel Maka's uneven breath hitting his neck.

"How do I know?"

"Maka, I have never met another girl like you," Kid began, "though it may be grating that your perfect symmetry is what made me attracted to you in the first place," Maka sucked in a breath as Kid continued, "just you in general. Your eyes, your smile, the way you look people in the eyes when you talk to them," Kid leaned back a little to stare into her green eyes, "the way you look when you're so determined, I love it all, Maka. Honestly."

Maka looked away. "Now you probably expect me to say something equally as positive about you." She muttered.

"Not at all," He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I just wanted you to know how I felt. Though, I don't know if you feel the same way."

"I…do," She looked up at him and there was a fazed look in his eyes for a moment before it disappeared. "I think I like you, Kid."

"You _think_?" Kid asked, fully amused.

Maka's face lit up. "I've never done this before, okay? Give me a break!"

Kid chuckled. "I'm just teasing, Maka."

She looked away with attempted dignity. "Y-Yeah, I knew that. I was just…returning the favor."

"Which one?" Kid asked with an abysmal tone.

Maka looked at him with tremor and he leaned forward and kissed her without even thinking. It was brief, though it had sentiment behind it. Their fingers enveloped together as the clock struck 11:11 PM.

_Well, I guess my dad did something right for once by getting me an oversized hoodie._

* * *

**A/N: Uh yeah, that's all.**

**I hope you liked it xD thanks for reading and happy Easter!**

**~Kir**


End file.
